Enchanter (Proposed)
What follows is a proposal for an new class of mage (full mages only, no fighter-mages etc) Haven't worked out all the points/rules/limitations yet... but here is what i have so far: - Dale B May 28, 2009 Enchanter Summary: Enchanters are full-mages who have researched Arcane magic, discovering ways to put spells onto items/weapons/armor beyond the realm of normal-day mages (beyond “Perfect”). Their study/ability to wield this level magic reduces their effectiveness with day-to-day casting. Demonstrating their knowledge can often put them at risk. Enchanters have some rule-based casting limitations, and some character-based "code of conduct" restrictions. Objects they create could have additional built-in limitations or costs of using the attached spells. Powerful “arcane” items have existed in-game before, but have always been beyond the ability for a Character to construct (always “ancient”). Letting a player character have this ability can add lots of new plot/fun/conflict/quests/danger/intrigue etc. Hopefully the power/danger-level of their enchantments can be balanced by strong limitations and guidelines (any suggestions welcome!!) Enchanter Basics: Enchanters would have the current Enchant/Enhance/Perfect at drastically reduced PP cost. This would allow a player to create a basic level Enchanter without spending way too many experience points. For a TBD number of purchase points, Enchanters would also have access to new spells-- spells which go beyond the level "Perfect". Enchanters could eventually learn spells to imbue a *single* object up to the maximum allowed limit of carry-able enchantments--- up to seven total spells on one object!! And although this sounds scary at first... in terms of OOG power-- it is really no worse than one person carrying several enchanted/perfected items--- as the rules already allow. What it does allow is a new option for rare and mysterious and really really cool artifacts! A single object is also easier to steal than 2 or 3 ;) Since the items (and often the characters) can and will be quested for, sought after by other characters/NPC's, taken, hidden, sold, destroyed, etc... it could add a lot of interesting plot stuff. To add more plot/conflict --any enchanter worth their salt is going to force their "client" into some story/quest as part of their price for making the object requested (e.g. "But first, you must bring me the broom of the Wicked Witch of the West!) Limitations on the Characters playing Enchanters: OOG: Players must understand that if there are too many "artifact level" items running around game, not only does this create a possible shift in game balance/fun but it also makes all these objects a lot less cool! Perfected items should be rare. Items imbued with 4 or more spells are priceless. Items of 6 spells practically unheard of. And 7 spells represent a "master-work" of an Enchanter’s career. Code/Risk of Enchanters: (some in-game ideas to restrict the number of powerful items running around game...) The ability to create objects of greater level than "Perfected" enchantments is a closely guarded secret among the guild of enchanters. All objects made by a true Enchanter will reveal the enchanter's Character Name via Comprehend Magic: "this object created by Ed Gruberman the Enchanter has the following properties..." In part this is a matter of pride--an artist's signature. But it is also a way to know who is selling the secrets of the Guild, how many, and at what cost. (Selling too cheaply is a crime to the art). Since the name is on each item, and can be tracked back to its maker... it can be highly risky to create objects of suspiciously high power level. So, an Enchanter is at great risk at all times (fun for GM's) from: those seeking their secrets, those seeking plunder; those seeking to enslave them--forcing to create objects of power, rival Enchanters seeking to steal/sabotage; or even those who have fallen victim to an object of their making seeking revenge. To make the risk worth it...enchanting beyond Perfect would be something that would require "a king's ransom" or something of equal value to make the risk worth it... Arcane scrolls and spells are often demanded as a price of an object. Enchanters are known to collect and guard Arcane secrets/spells which, it is said, they lord over each other in attempts to barter among themselves... Comprehend Magic on Spellbooks: If any non-enchanter-class gets a hold of an Enchanter's spell book, COMPREHEND MAGIC simply functions as DECIPHER MAGIC INVOKE: Rule Limitation in Casting = 2CP for every non-enchantment spell cast: Proposed new spell for enchanters called "INVOKE". This spell would allow Enchanters to cast like a normal mage, to cast a spell at a target other than an object. Theory being:PP spent on an Enchanter's spell list are actually “spells of enchantment”... for enchanting things, NOT casting at a target. An interesting choice for an enchanter--buy more spells or be able to cast the ones you have. The enchanter who has purchased "invoke" would then need to cast it for each spell they want to cast at a target, thus causing 2 Casting Points for every spell used in that way (eg. "INVOKE-- FIREBALL" = 2CP). The OOG reason is to help balance the characters direct In-game danger to other characters. If they want to be a good enchanter they won't be much good in offensive/defensive magic and vise-versa. A powerful enchanter is at best only as powerful as a fighter-mage in magic. Enchanter’s magic power is not designed to be direct through the mage, but through "proxy" of the items they create. A player fighting with an enchanted object is similar to a player fighting with a full-mage next to them. Limitations on the Objects: GM Approval: The bearer must get approval from the GM before bringing an enchanted object to a game. In-Game Creation: Objects should be created in game. Negotiations (often impossible quests) for powerful items should also occur in game. Also, a disclaimer shall accompany each powerful object saying something to the effect of: "The bearer understands that this object will be lost, stolen or destroyed upon the will of the GM, etc. Limitations/Restrictions on an object: In the current Enchant/Enhance/Perfect there already exists an ability to restrict the use of an item's power to a particular Class of Magic (except True who has permeate to break this "lock"). But, Enchanter-class mages could have the ability to place additional limitations. These limitations should not be designed to be a benefit to one type of player or bearer (since we'll likely steal the item, it should remain useful to others). In-game this represents " part of the construction of the web of enchantment---power comes with a price". e.g. Does the spell only function in Daylight/moonlight? Does it only work if you are out-numbered or if a comrade was just slain? Does the object demand some sacrifice--like a wound = a body-point? Does the spell only work for elves..or against Karandians..etc. The more powerful the magic the higher the cost should be. Make it fun and interesting. The limitations shouldn't necessarily de-value the object in the hands of another player, but could limit the power in a creative in-game way that fits the theme of the item. The limitations are to add flavor and add to the theme of the object, give it a higher "cool-factor". Theme/Story of an enchanted object: All objects above the "Perfected" level usually carry a Name, an overriding theme (or story, feel, concept, etc). Spells imbued into the object should fit this theme. The "campaign story logic" applied to characters should be applied to object The limitations placed on the item should also follow the logic. “CHARGED" items: Items have appeared in game before that had a limit of use. (eg. this wand can cast DISPEL MAGIC five times, but then is empty and is just a stick) This is the Charge spell. A cheaper form of Enchantment where the limitation is built in as a charged uses. Rough Example of an enchanted sword...: Okay here is a cheesy example but ya get the idea: "Talon's Bane" was a sword discovered upon the body of an Left Hand of Vorak soldier upon the field. Upon casting Decipher Magic this was discovered: This sword created by Bob the Enchanter has these spells: 1. Magic Shield 1/day 2. Magic Shield 1/day 3. Empower 1/day Upon Casting Comprehend Magic the following spells were discovered: "Bob Smith of the Guild of Enchanters has also forged this blade with these powers:" 4. Shield of Vorak - Requires the character to have already prayed for a Blood Vision within the last day to be able to cast 5. Silence - Requires fresh "blood" panotmined-wiped upon the sword to be able to cast. 6. Void Magic - Requires a your life force. Body Point to be given to Vorak, -1 BP for 24 hours after casting the spell cannot be healed by any means. 7. ARCANE: VOID MAGE - only in the hands of a "Hand" of Vorak will this spell manifest. Or if in the hands of a Divine magic user, Divine Guidance -per GM could activate its ability. oog history discovered was that..Apparently before Bob the Enchanter was able to deliver this blade, several acolytes of Vorak died questing for a scroll which contained spell "Void Mage". Bob the Enchanter was later tortured for refusing to make another similar weapon, or delivering the void mage scroll which he hid somewhere. He is currently being sought by Icara, and the assisan's guild... Potential Spell costs below: